choice
by Mason-langer
Summary: Emily starts a building development, it hits a snag when Edward Ashen finds out shes marrying Daniel
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do no own the rights to the tv series "revenge" or "dead silence" the movie

this one is from Charlette's P.O.V. i changed some things around like logan being out for revenge not Emily and Frank not being dead.

"where are we"

Dad turns in his seat and shrugs.

"Daniel said to meet him and Emily in Raven's fair"

Frank keep's his eyes on the road ahead. mom just keeps staring at the passing trees.

"Ravens fair now entering" Frank stops at the brigde. i look at mom.

"where are they meeting us"

"near lost lake"

"Frank could you try and find a place that sells map"

"why"

"becuse i can't find this place any where on GPS or any where else"

"I'll try"

Frank drives into town and past the the dead stores and street. we come to a stop near the end of the street the only shop without a closed sign out.

"no wonder the land value is in the toilet Emily most likely owns half the town by now"

Frank walks back to the car and gets in.

"this is all they had" he hands a small map to dad.

"alright lost lake devlopment 4 miles from here"

Moms phone rings.

"Victora Greyson, what Daniel what do you mean bail ?!, Frank go to the police station it's on Edger road"

Dad hands the map off Frank. we drive down past a few more closed shops until we reach a small building and find Daniel pacing outside.

"your here"

"Daniel what happened"

"they won't let me in"

Dad walks into the police station and past the desk toward the cells. Emily is the middle cell.

"there you are Emliy you alright"

"went to Edward Ashen said he wanted a fair price for the Guignol sent me out there to look it over then called the cops told them i was tresspassing"

"how nice of him" Daniel walks over to the desk.

"I'd like to post bail for one Emily Thorne please"

"300 please sir"

Daniel pass the money to officer. she gets up and unlocks the cell.

"my car"

"will be out front waiting"

Frank goes out frist to bring our car around. Emily's car sits near the curb the headlights and windshield smashed.

"well no way in hell my insurance is going cover this"

an officer walks over to Emily.

"Edward Ashen says hi"

he punches Emily hard in the stomach. Daniel quickly shoves the officer away.

"that's assault on an officer son"

"beat it"

the officer walks away.

"you alright"

"not really look why don't you go with them I'll go see if I have internal bleeding"

"I am coming with"

Emily and Daniel walk off down the street. dad walks over to car.

"i think we should go see Mr. Ashen"

"so do I"

we make our to the edge of town a large gate stands between us and the house. a man walks out.

"can i help you"

"Edward Ashen want to see him"

"your Conrad Greyson I saw you on the cover of a money today I think"

"thank you but I need in"

"don't say I didn't warn you" the man unlocks the gate and points to a house in the distance.

"here we go"

we make it up to house and knock on the door. a blond answer.

"and you are"

"Ella Ashen"

"well Ed traded up"

"mom"

"Ella ! who's there"

Dad turns to Frank.

"wait here"

we walk in and see a man in a wheel chair facing us his arms crossed. Ella stands beside him.

"well someone must have moved the rock, look what crawled out"

"Ed!"

"or do you forget the fake Van Gogh you sold me"

He points to a painting in the hall.

"350,000 and you skip town, Victoria we are waiting"

"I put that behind me"

"tsk, tsk, Victoria zebra don't change there stripes and you don't stirke me as a reformed, get out and tell Miss. Thorne or the future Mrs. Greyson which ever she ever likes she had better pack and get out of town"

"it's that not easy"

"don't make me burned down your house"

Ella pushes Edward away. Dad walks out his face red with anger. Frank drives us to the development. Mom's mouth drops open when she see a sign off to the side. "Thorne C and D"

"construction is what the c stands for..."

I turn to see Emily and Daniel standing near by.

"demolition is the d"

Daniel hands something off to mom.

"there's your proof mom"

I look over her shoulder an ultrasound image.

"fraternal twins very rare in this case because it is boy girl match"

dad hugs Daniel. a man walks up to Emily.

"Emily R. Thorne"

"yes"

he hands off an envelope to her.

"You've been served"

Emily pulls the papers out envelope.

"your kidding me !"

"what is it"

she hands dad the papers.

"according to this the Ashen family gave this land to the town of Raven's fair but not the mineral rights, so the minute I started to build basements was the minute the Ashen's could legally seize all of the land"

Daniel try's to comfort Emily. a man walks up.

"Emily Thorne ?"

"now what"

he walks up to us.

"Jamie Ashen"

"more Ashens just what need I"

"look I need help with something I can help you"

"how"

"my dad had a storke two mouths ago you help me I give you the land"

"Frank can you put together some guards"

"right away sir"

Frank takes out his phone and walks toward a make shift office.

"where to then"

Jamie points to a building in the distance.

"the guignol, well if I am arrested I'll have company at least"

"we can take my car"

"I have a faster way"

Emily walks down toward a small motor boat.

"it's not a speed boat but 5 miles right across the water against 20 miles on the road"

Daniel jumps in and starts it up.

"lets go"

Daniel helps Emily and me. mom and Jamie grab seats near the front.

"dad"

"I'll stay you go"

"oh Conrad can you give me a hand there's maps showing all the land I've brought, accout books for payroll and blue prints in the safe 23-9-11"

"that's the day we met"

"i get sentimental some time"

Daniel leans over and kisses Emily.

"Guignol here we come"

we go out across the lake toward a large building towering over head, fading in everything from colour to the building itself. we get out and go in. the inside is huge and beatiful

"Wow this place beatiful"

"why do you think I want buy it picture out the why we came docks for yachts, ships and in here an opulent resturant for the yacht scene"

"good eye"

" well Victoria if you really got to know instead of belittling me every chance you get you would know I have a degree in architecture, or do you think I got in into construction just because it sound fun"

Emliy walks father in. Daniel leans closer to mom.

"you kinda deserved that"

"Daniel"

Emily takes out a flashlight and looks over the building. she takes a few pictures of the ceiling.

"modrenism with a touch of art deco be nice if I could save some of this get it incorporated it the new building"

"what happened to this place"

"built in 1937 closed down 1944"

"7 years is all it took for this place"

"the star a ventriloquist Mary Shaw-"

"had her throat cut"

"Well Jamie I was trying to find a nice way to say it but, yeah one night in 1942 someone went into her dressing room killed her that made people feel unsafe 2 years place closed, population fell from 2000 to 500 over night"

I look around for Jamie he's no where to be seen.

"where's Jamie"

"good question"

"Jamie !"

no one answers. Mom walks out.

"well we're leaving ! see you soon, I guess"

we all climb back into the boat and head back to the development. Mom turns to Emily.

"we can't all sleep in our car"

Emily throws a set of keys at us.

"Raven's fair inn there's a few room left I think not five stars but better then sleeping outside I am in room 6"

"why are you telling me this"

"well that and the keys are so don't I have pay for a busted lock you don't trust me, tell you where I am and you search my room minus breaking and entering"

Emily walks off toward the office with Daniel. mom walks toward Frank.

"do you know where the Raven's fair inn is"

Frank takes the map out and looks it over.

"near the edge of town"

"thank you"

"I'll drive you there"

Frank gets into the drivers seat mom and I get into the back. we arrive an hour later. inside looks better then the outside i hope. mom walks over to room 6 and in. I run after her, catching up just as she goes in.

"mom what ar-"

"shh"

"people know were in here you walked right up to the door and in"

she pretends to not hear, already shuffling though papers on a desk.

I walk over and open the blinds all the way.

"the world can see in now"

"don't be dramatic Charlette, now help me"

"no I am done with you and this vandetta and you may- forget it"

"Charlette we need to-"

"we don't need to do anything now stop before you do something you can't undo"

I leave the room and walk outside. Logan is walking across the lot toward a room.

"mr. Ross"

he hears me and walks over to me. he puts his hand out i shake it.

"what brings you here"

"work in the area"

mom walks out of the hotel a bottle of pills in hand.

"Victoria if you you think that those pills mean I am an addict you clearly missed the paperwork under that bottle"

Emily walk up to us and takes the bottle from my mom.

"this is for a heart problem thank you now Victoria, I've run this past Daniel if you don't stop your crap about what ever you have against me, we will be moving here when the devlopment is done"

"what- you can't-"

"talk to Daniel it's done and I am too"

Emily walks away, mom stands speechless. she sits down on the curb not saying a word. I walk to the office and sign in. the sun goes down by the time Daniel and dad get back. mom gets to her feet and walks right up to Daniel. dad walk

"is it true what Emily said"

"if it was about us moving here the development is finish then yes it was"

Daniel walks into the motel room without another word and locks the door. Feeling it get to ackward to stand there, I toss dad a room key.

"I signed us in your in 6 I am in 8"

"who's 7"

"Logon Ross"

we all go to our rooms. mom comes in at the crack of dawn.

"what the hell ?!"

"the keys open all doors there same lock"

I look over my room keys on the nightstand.

"I hate this place, can I get dressed please"

After getting dressed, I don't know why but i grab my key and lock the door


	2. 2

Discliamer: I do not own "revenge" or "Dead silence" enjoy

the chapter is from Victoria's P.O.V.

I stand by the car waiting for Charlette. she comes out of the room and gets in the car.

"got that map"

Charlette hands me the, I look for Walker funeral home. after being on the road for an hour Charlette turns to me.

"what are you doing"

I hand some papers to Charlette. she opens them.

"Henry Walker"

"Emily met up with him and-"

"if you say affair I am going jump out this car"

"well we will see when we get there"

Charlette lets a groan and shoves the map into the glove box. we make good time, finally we get to the Walker funeral home. an old woman sits on the porch feeding a stuffed raven.

"ma'am"

"she doesn't speak"

I turn and see an old man walking over to us. he puts his hand out.

"Henry Walker"

"for real"

"what my mom meant was "nice to see you" we are here about Thorne C and D"

"more of you"

"more ?"

"yeah, Miss. Thorne got here an hour before you did been surveying the land in the north-east of a while now"

i walk off to where Mr. Walker points. i hear talking after walking for an hour i go toward it. I find Emily and a man going over a blue print.

"okay this gives us a way around Edward- well being a pain the ass"

"but what about that paperwork that he-"

"unimportant the Ashen don't have the money they once had I wait him out and he either has to drop it go broke that's how bad his money problem is, hell I had to fund the wine fest this year"

"wine fest ?"

Emily down's a handful of pills. Charlette catches up me and kneels next to me.

"never mind what's with those"

"I slept at the site one night morning came I forgot to put my shoes and walk out to see how the work was getting on, stepped on a rusty nail tetnus shot and a week of these"

Charlette turn's to me.

"see not everything is she does is evil"

"is someone out there"

we look up toward Emily she is looking towards us, but not seeing us, I hope. she walks over to us. Charlette jumps up.

"hey Emily"

"why are you kneeling in the bushes"

"ah"

"nevermind you can come out to Victoria and don't play dumb I know your there"

I stand up and look over at Emily.

"this what some people would call stalking"

Chatlette put's her hand up.

"mom please not a word"

"we're jus-"

"don't, i know you two invited my ex husbanda to a party and made sure Daniel's exes would be at the same party, so the second the house i plan to build here is done. i will be moving out of the hamptons and if Daniel wishes to be in his children's lives you will never see us again"

"you can't-"

"did past tense now leave"

Emily walks back to a drafting table. I walk back to my car driving right toward the devlopment. Daniel is seated at a table papers in front of him.

"Daniel we need to talk"

"Emily called no we do not"

"w-what"

"go away"

Daniel walks away. Conard comes over.

"I told you, that it would come back to bite you but did I know anything, no"

Conrad walks away. I go back to the motel alone. two people are fighting.

"why'd you leave"

"because you won't look at anyone but me for murder"

they turn to see me


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "dead silence" or "Revenge"

From P.O.V.: Daniels

i am standing in the middle of room looking down a model of the finished development. Emily comes in with a look of anger on her face.

"what is it"

she points at the model.

"this was my way of getting back in the black"

"what are you-"

"talking about your family lost all it's money right yet it still his greyson global and god knows what else, my question who's been funneling them money to keep all that"

"you"

"bingo, this was to be my way of keeping that going and myself instead Ashen got wind of your last name and went-"

"it's just about the basements you built on some of the house can't-"

Emily throw's an envolpe at the table

"not anymore, Ashen's laywer came by my business loan is now revoked and payroll is in two days, the choice stop help you guys or declare chapter 11"

Emily walks into her office and locks the door. my dad comes in.

"how do the book's look"

"all held together by a loan"

"she was right"

"what"

"Ashen got Em's business loan cancelled and she told me how you got the money to keep Grayson Golbal going"

"Now she has to choose between keeping herself afloat or us"

"it explains why shes avoiding me"

"what are we going to do, this more then a painting"

"back in the day i and Ashen work together-"

"and you screwed him out of a lotta money"

"in a manner of speaking"

"shes going broke beacuse us, nice"

"how's it going"

I turn and Mr. Ashen and his wife pushing his chair toward us.

"what the hell are you doing"

"looking over whats soon to be mine"

"don't get cocky wheels"

"oh Danny how nice of you to notice i cleaned them just for this"

Emily rushes out of the office papers in hand. she sees Ashen.

"what you do want"

"2 hundred and 70 thousand"

"thats not even half of what i paid for this land"

"to bad so sad"

"I am leaving before i punch a wheel chiar bound ass hat in the gut"

Emily kisses me and leaves. Ashen makes a gagging sound.

"funny"

"you do want old man"

"I told you"

"you'll get this over my dead body"

I walk away, Ashen shouts after me.

"is that a promise"

I ignore him and run into my mother.

"Daniel we need to talk"

"not now"

"but-"

"what say it"

"Her really is-"

"Amanda Clark she told me right after we met"

"you know"

"yes that all"

dad walks up behind mom.

"i miss something"

"mom knows"

"oh dear god"

"the clark thing"

"dear don't take it the wrong way but she hates you"

dad taps her on the shoulder and walks away.


End file.
